Supernatural Fruit Empowerment
The ability to gain supernatural powers/effects from supernatural fruit. Variation of Powers Via Object. Not to be confused with Digestive Assimilation. Also Called *Cursed/Sacred Fruit Empowerment *Extraordinary Fruit Empowerment *Special Fruit Empowerment Capabilities The user of this power can gain supernatural powers through consuming supernatural fruit. The fruits can have either a positive or negative effect which could be permanent or temporary. Applications *Enhanced Condition *Self-Power Bestowal; by eating Associations *Food Empowerment *Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation *Powers Via Object Limitations *Effects may be irremovable by any means short of the user's death. *Powers granted may be less-than-expected. *Side effects may arise, whether the energy it takes to cultivate the fruit or eating it. *May be limited to eating one fruit per person, and any more may cause death for being greedy. Known Users *Spawn (Image Comics) *Soa (Legend of Dragoon) *Adam and Eve (Biblical Mythology); knowledge for a price *Kaguya Otsutsuki (Naruto) *Vergil (Devil May Cry) *Devil Fruit Eaters (One Piece); at the price of losing the ability to swim. *Acacia (Toriko) *Joie/Joa (Toriko) *Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z); Anime only *Turles (Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might) *Armored Riders and New Generation Riders (Kamen Rider Gaim) Known Fruits Gallery File:Bible-adam-and-eve.jpg|Adam and Eve (Biblical Mythology) once ate the Forbidden Fruits which granted the knowledge of good and evil, but with the price of being cursed by the concept of sin in disobeying God and are forever curse with the knowledge of sin. Qliphoth Fruit (Devil May Cry 5).jpg|The Qliphoth Fruit (Devil May Cry 5) imbues any demon that consumes it with sovereign power to rule over all... Mundus.jpg|...granting Mundus enough power to slay the previous ruler of the Demon World and take the throne for himself... Vergil_sin_devil_trigger|...and allowing Vergil to unlock his Sin Devil Trigger. Turles (Dragon Ball Z) Fruit of Tree of Might.png|Turles (Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might) holding a Fruit of the Gods, which was spawned by the Tree of Might when it absorbed an entire planet's natural energy, granting its eater massive increase in power. Divine Spawn.jpg|Spawn (Image Comics) ascended into a being equal to God and Satan after eating the Forbidden Fruit from the Garden of Eden. File:Locacaca_(JoJolion).png|''Locacaca Fruits'' (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VIII: JoJolion) Lockseeds (Kamen Rider Gaim).png|''Immature Lockseeds'' (up) (Kamen Rider Gaim) turns their consumers into Inves at the same time granting them powers. One must wear a Sengoku Driver which ripens them (down) to consume it's power safely. Shinju_Fruit.png|Produced by Divine Tree, the Chakra Fruit (Naruto) grants the consumer incredible reserves of chakra. Monkey D. Luffy the Rubber Man.gif|A Rubber Human, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) become a "superhuman" or Paramecia class Devil Fruit user after accidentally eating the Gum-Gum Fruit/Gomu Gomu no Mi as a kid. Ace using Hiken.gif|A Fire Human, Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) became a "elemental" or Logia class Devil Fruit user after eating the Flame-Flame Fruit/Mera Mera no Mi. Lucci bites Luffy.PNG|A Leopard Human, Rob Lucci (One Piece) became a "animalistic" or Zoan class Devil Fruit user after eating the Cat-Cat Fruit/Neko Neko no Mi: Model Leopard. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Power Sources Category:Object-based Powers Category:Powers via Object Category:Items Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Empowerments Category:Plant-based Powers Category:Food-Based powers Category:Common Powers